


Santa, Baby

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Pegging, Semi-Voyeurism, Sex as a Christmas present, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Jesus fucking christ, Tim!" Sasha exclaimed as she opened her front door one snowy evening."Happy Holidays?" He said with meek jazz hands."When you said you were going to--I thought--Bloody hell, just come inside, I've turned on the kettle already.""Oh, thank you, you have no idea how cold it is outside when you're wearing as little as I am right now."Basically, it's Christmas and Tim's still a slut
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Santa, Baby

"Jesus fucking christ, Tim!" Sasha exclaimed as she opened her front door one snowy evening.

"Happy Holidays?" He said with meek jazz hands.

"When you said you were going to--I thought--Bloody hell, just come inside, I've turned on the kettle already."

"Oh, thank you, you have no idea how cold it is outside when you're wearing as little as I am right now."

Tim was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh length Santa-suit dress, Santa hat, and fluffy red booties.

...That's it. Nothing else, not even a jacket or gloves. Safe to say, in the 20 degree weather, he was freezing.

"Obviously. Now that you're sitting down, I just have one question: What. The. Fuck. Do you think. You're. Doing?"

Tim just smiled up at her. "Giving you your Christmas gift, obviously. I know _technically_ the Secret Santa party doesn't start for another hour, but this gift kind of requires some privacy…" He slid over a card with a plain red front with a green bow on it.

Sasha picked up the card and read it. She did not look impressed when she looked back up at Tim, but then a chuckle slipped out and she rolled her eyes in that way one does when they don't want to admit that they think someone is cute.

"I sincerely hope this isn't the only gift you got me for Christmas, because that's kind of a cop-out."

"Eh, we'll worry about that after you fuck me."

"You're right. Hurry up, I want to get my full gifts worth." She helped Tim up from the couch and led him to the bedroom. She was already leaving lines of kisses up the arm that she was holding. 

Despite just retreating from the freezing cold outside, Tim could feel himself burning up each time Sasha flashed those pretty eyes at him. They were the darkest copper brown he had ever seen, and they pierced his soul with their gaze every time.

When she pushed him up against the bedroom door, someone who was uneducated in their relationship might say the sound he made was alarmed, or scared. But he knew, the moment the sound escaped his lips and landed on his ears, that Sasha would call it--

"Desperate, aren't we?"

Tim didn't reply, instead pulling Sasha in for a kiss. Her hands smoothed down his body while paying close attention to his stomach, ass, and thighs.

"I don't mean to be at all pushy, but we _are_ a bit crunched for time…" He said, stealing another kiss.

While an hour may seem like plenty of time to some, it was the bare minimum to Tim and Sasha. With all the foreplay, and then the aftercare, and the usual edging that went on, they usually only properly fucked when they were certain they had enough time to be completely satisfied. One time, they started making out at 3, and then didn't begin aftercare until 8… They both had to call in "sick" the next day.

"Well if you're so worried about being caught, maybe you should be my little lookout. Go kneel in front of that window, will you, baby? And keep your hands behind your back."

He did as he was told, face hot at the idea that anyone might happen to see him getting absolutely wrecked by Sasha (ignoring, of course, the fact that nobody could really see him through the thick flurry of snow constantly falling from the clouds).

The few minutes he spent looking outside the window, waiting for Sasha to return were ruthless. He was already achingly hard, and it was getting hard to keep his hands off of himself. So when he heard Sasha's footsteps coming towards him, it wasn't surprising that he let out such an excited... _noise_.

"Oh, look at _this_. What a good boy for me…" She helped him up, pulled down his boxers (even though his dress stayed on) and pushed a lubed finger into his hole without hesitation.

He gasped in shock, his hands shooting forward so he could brace himself against the frigid window. 

"Did you…" She pumped her finger inside him once more before adding another. "Did you prep yourself before you came over?"

"Ah-- Didn't want to waste too much time with the boring stuff, y' _know!!"_ Sasha had added two for fingers this time, and despite the fact that he had already prepped, the stretch was delightful.

"Oh my god-- you're so fucking cute." She pulled her fingers out so she could turn him around and kiss him. Tim whined at the loss, however, so she broke the kiss and asked, "Why don't you sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"But _I'm_ S--"

She stole his Santa hat and put it on her own head, then sat down on the bed, patting her knee. Although, with the red strap-on she was yielding, he doubted she only wanted him to sit on her knee. So he walked over and straddled Sasha so that he could look at her while riding her.

She wasted no time in lining herself up with her hole, and kissed him once again before pushing in. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a cry as she bottomed out. It happened so fast, considering the length of the thing, and it just barely brushed past his prostate As she waited for Tim to give her the okay to start moving again, she whispered, "Have you been a good boy this year?"

He tapped her leg three times, his signal to move on, and gave her a meek, " _Yes!"_

"Are you sure?" She asked, fucking slowly but deeply into him. "I can list some time where you've struggled to obey…"

"Ah, fuck-- I've learned, I've learned, and I'm such a good boy, your little slut--"

"My little slut," She repeated with a smile. "Well then, since you've been so good, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Wanna be-- _fuck--_ Wanna be fucked so hard I forget my name."

That did it for Sasha. She flipped him onto his back, tossed his legs over her shoulder, and set a pace so harsh that Tim wasn't sure he'd be able to sit at the party. The moans he let out were downright _criminal_ , and only served to spur Sasha on further.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my--fuck!! Yes, yes, Sasha, please, Sasha--" He slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Right there! Right there! Oh my god, Sasha, don't stop please!!"

Sasha followed his instructions and fucked in the same direction, hitting his prostate head on. His dress was tented and soaked with precum, and Sasha knew he couldn't last much longer.

She pulled the bottom of his dress up and began jerking him off, and now he was practically screaming. His pleading was nonsensical, just a mush of "Please!" and "Yes!" and "Sasha!"

He reached his hands forward and pulled Sasha into a kiss just as he reached his climax.

They laid there for a while, just breathing and smiling and kissing.

"Can't believe you took my Santa hat," he rasped eventually.

"I needed it for the bit, _Timothy."_

"True, and it was a sexy bit, too. Loved looking at you while you fucked me… Although it kinda makes you realize how fucking creepy it is that _kids_ will sit on Santa's lap…"

"Yeah, that never sat right with me either."

Sasha finally looked over at her clock, which showed that it was already 5:45pm. She groaned as she sat up and pulled out. Tim gasped.

"You okay?" She asked, unbuckling the strap and setting it aside.

"Yeah, just sensitive… I guess we should get cleaned up, hm?"

"Right." She helped him up and got the stained dress off of him to put in the washer, along with her dirty clothes.

They used baby wipes to clean up most of the mess, and Tim pulled out the back-up ugly sweater he had stored in Sasha's closet for the last few years.

"I told you it'd come in handy!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Should've fucked you in that just to spare the others from having to look at it."

Tim laughed and pecked her cheek.

"I wouldn't mind calling off the party so we can go for a second round…"

In the end, they didn't call off the party. There were plenty of insults thrown at Tim's sweater, and lots of laughs at the gifts given.

But yes, they did fuck again after everyone left, and Tim did sully his once-perfect condition ugly sweater. He was not very pleased about that, but too fucked out to really protest it.


End file.
